freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
I've Got a Dream
I've Got a Dream is a song from "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths". It is performed by Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6, Rabbid Mane Six, Zak and Zoe, as Zoe tells the Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six that they got a dream. Lyrics Rabbid Bowser: I'm malicious, mean and scary My sneer could curdle dairy And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest But despite my evil look, And my temper and my hook I've always yearned to be a concert pianist Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly For my killer show-tune medley Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream. All: He's got a dream! He's got a dream! Rabbid Meta Knight: See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs You can count me with the dreamers Like everybody else I've got a dream! Professor Mad Rabbid: I've got scars and lumps and bruises Plus something here that oozes And let's not even mention my complexion But despite my extra toes And my goiter, and my nose I really wanna make a love connection Can't you see me with a special little lady Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream I've got a dream! Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six: He's got a dream! Hardhat Rabbid: I've got a dream! Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six: He's got a dream! Lapinibernatus: And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming There's a child behind it, dreaming Like everybody else I've got a dream Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six: Rabbid Cream would like to quit and be a florist Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid does interior design Rabbid Kirby is into mime Rabbid Pinkie Pie's cupcakes are sublime Rabbid Rosalina knits Rabbishy sews Rabbid R.O.B. does little puppet shows Pilot Rabbid: And we've collects pretzels! Rabbid Mario: What about you? Zak: I'm sorry, me? Rabbid Sonic: What's your dream? Zak: No, no no. Sorry, aliens or rabbids. I don't sing. Zak: I have dreams, like you -- no, really! Just much less touchy-feely They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny On an island that I own Tanned and rested and alone Surrounded by enormous piles of money Zoe: I've got a dream! Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six: She's got a dream! Zoe: I've got a dream! Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six: She's got a dream! Zoe: I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six: Yeah! Zoe: And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream! Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six: She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team...! Rabbid Ridley: Call us brutal-- Bwario: Sick-- Rabbid Rainbow Dash: Sadistic-- Gorilla Rabbid: And grotesquely optimistic Rabbid Resistance, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid 6 and Rabbid Mane Six: Cause way down deep inside We've got a dream! Rabblight Sparkle: I've got a dream! Rabbid Twilight Sparkle: I've got a dream! Bwadow: I've got a dream! Rabbid Paper Mario: I've got a dream! Conductor Rabbid: I've got a dream! Zoe: I've got a dream! Rabbid Classic Sonic: (Cheers) All: Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream! Yeah! Category:Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Heroes' Songs